Mindless Hearts and Empty Shells
by Tag-chan
Summary: How do we judge the heartless? Are they really so evil or are their so called mindless killing sprees not so mindless? Supposedly they're born from the darkness within people's hearts, so maybe they just need to find the light... Heartless Orgy & OrgyXIII
1. The Shadow Leader

Hey everyone. So here's the first chapter of my new Kingdom Hearts story. Just a warning, this first bunch of chapters will focus on the heartless, and the Orgy and other characters will come in later, probably around like chapter 10. I know for sure that Organization XIII comes into play in chapter 9.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of the worlds, Organization XIII, heartless or any other of Square Enix's wonderful creations. I do claim Organization D, Misty City and any other characters or things I make up for this. I do wish I could claim Axel...**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Shadow Leader_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Alexis/Xalixse POV

_So, here's what I've been thinking. How do we judge the heartless? Are they really so evil or are their so called mindless killing sprees not so mindless? Maybe they have feelings too. Maybe they're just desperately searching for something that's right in front of them. Would they recognize those who were important to them before they became what they are? Supposedly they're born from the darkness within people's hearts, so maybe they just need to find the light._

_And then there are the nobodies. What's left behind when a heartless is formed, the empty shell of a person. No real emotions so they say. But has anyone really given them a chance. It's not like they chose to be what they are. Everyone deserves a shot at happiness right? Maybe they're just misguided. I mean, if all they need is a heart, don't they deserve one. I admit the way they go about trying to get one isn't the best, but they don't care because the people have just abandoned them._

"Alexis."

Something poked me in the shoulder, snapping me out of my thoughts. I opened my eyes, slowly lifting my head off the desk I'd been resting it on. Had I fallen asleep, I wasn't sure. I looked up at the source of my awakening to find a brunette boy named Daniel, who I'd come to know as my best friend, standing before me.

"Class is over. It might be smart to leave now." He commented.

I blinked twice slowly, looking around the room that had been full of students just moments ago.

I laughed nervously. "Oh, right. Let's go then."

I quickly stood up, grabbing my bag off the back of my chair. The two of us headed for the door, walking out into the bustling hallway. I looked out the windows of the hall at the dark sky outside. It was always dark and cloudy here in Misty City. Sometimes it would snow as well, not enough to blanket the city, but enough to make the world sparkle with bits of white before it melted into the ground.

Daniel and I left the school quickly, beginning to walk down the cement sidewalk towards home. We walked home together everyday since his place wasn't far from mine. Mostly everyone lived in big city buildings, though there were a few normal housing areas around the edge of the city. Luckily the school had been built in between the two areas of the city. Actually the city had been divided up into three areas, the business district, the housing district and the apartment district. The business district, as its name implies, is where all the stores and workplaces are located.

We arrived in the apartment district in about ten minutes and it only took another two minutes to get to the apartment building which I lived in. I lived on the tenth floor so the two of us took the elevator, being too lazy to take the stairs that day.

The rest of the day was just as normal as the morning was. Nothing new or exciting, as was to be expected. Daniel and I walked to his house and hung out there for awhile, and then he walked me home afterwards.

As we neared my house once again something changed. Heartless began appearing around us and the buildings that we'd been walking past flickered. A pool of darkness formed around our feet, stopping us from moving. I looked over at Daniel, who looked as confused and worried as I was. The buildings flickered again and then disappeared, leaving us standing on the road surrounded by a nothingness that went on forever.

The thoughts that had been going through my mind earlier that day came back to me at that moment as the heartless came closer and closer.

_Could someone help them to find their way? The heart can't be doomed to fade back into darkness. There must be a way to save these lost hearts…_

XXXXXXXXXXX

I awoke some time later, lying on my stomach on a black crystal floor. I pushed myself up off the floor, my hair falling around my face as I did. I was surprised to find it was a darker reddish purple color then it normally was. And had I been wearing this long sleeve black dress before?

I looked at my hands, which seemed paler then normal. My fingernails were black and on the back of each hand was the symbol for the heartless.

"Alexis?"

I looked around quickly for the source of the voice, standing up as I did.

"Daniel?"

The room I was in was small and empty, the walls and ceiling were all white, but one wall had a black door. I walked to the door and opened it, walking out of the room. Daniel was walking down the hallway just outside the door. Yet he barely looked like himself. His short brunette hair was now red as were his once brown eyes. I also noticed he had the heartless symbol on the back of his hands like I did.

"What happened to us?" I asked, just loud enough for him to hear.

He looked over at me as I spoke. "I'm not sure." He looked at the markings on the back of his hands then back up at me. "I think… we've been turned into heartless. Though we don't exactly look like those shadow creatures."

I though about it for a moment. "Well, maybe we're greater heartless. You know, there are greater nobodies so why not greater heartless."

"It's possible I suppose…" He muttered. "I wonder where we are." He added, looking around.

"I don't know, but we could use a way out of here." I said.

As soon as I'd uttered the words a black door appeared on the wall to my left. We both stared at it for a moment before I reached for the handle and opened it. Outside the door was a cement path that led straight into a large forest where it forked off in different directions.

We both stepped out onto the path and walked along it until we were far enough away to look back and examine the building we'd just left. The building that stood before us was a large black castle. The heartless symbol was on the front of it over the large arch that was over the main entrance. There were several towers around the outside of the castle, each one tall and black.

I stared at the castle for a moment before walking up to the main entrance. Daniel followed and we went through the large black door. The hallway we entered was the same as the last, black floor, white walls.

We decided to take a look around and figured we'd cover more ground if we split up, so the two of us went off in different directions. An hour had passed at the most by the time I made it back to the entrance. Daniel arrived back at about the same time as I did.

"This place is perfect to live in. There's rooms, a kitchen, everything." I stated, reporting what I'd found.

Daniel nodded. "Yeah, I noticed that too. And it's completely empty as well."

"It's like it was just waiting for us to arrive…" I muttered, thinking for a moment. "You know what, we should start a group. An organization for any other greater heartless out there."

Daniel looked at me. "Sure. It's not like we can go home like this, so why not. Maybe we should do what the greater nobodies do. You know, with their names."

"Oh yeah, that's a good idea."

Over the next few days we discussed plans for this new organization, thinking up names for it and for ourselves. We also did a little more exploring. Each tower had a spiral staircase that led up to a bedroom, which had a few rooms above it. There were enough towers for thirteen people to each have their own. We also followed one of the paths through the forest to find it led to a clearing that was a perfect place for a training area.

"Xalixse…"

I turned from where I was standing in the entrance hallway to look at Daniel, who was now going by the name of Daxlien.

"…What are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm just putting up a sign for anyone who happens to stumble in here." I replied.

He walked over to me and looked at the sign as I stepped back from the wall where I had posted it.

**Welcome to the Organization D headquarters  
****The organization for heartless**

* * *

Alright, so there's the first chapter. I can not believe how difficult it is to get this thing to work. Apparently using dashes as page breaks isn't allowed any more and it gave me a hard time about centering.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading.


	2. Organization D

Hey everyone. So here's another chapter in my new fanfic. Just like to let you know that the first chapters focus on introducing the members of Organization D. I apologize if this doesn't intrest some people, but Orgy XIII is in chapter 9 and these chapters will have important info in them I think.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of the worlds, Organization XIII, heartless or any other of Square Enix's wonderful creations. I do claim Organization D, Misty City and any other characters or things I make up for this. I do wish I could claim Axel...**

* * *

Chapter 2: Organization D_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Ials/Salix POV

_Would someone stop the stupid ringing already!_

My eyes flickered open to stare at the ceiling of my room. I rolled over onto my side to look at the source of the ringing that had woken me up. My alarm clock had gone off, the time flashing 11 o'clock. I raised my hand and hit the off button on the clock.

"Stupid alarm…" I muttered as I got out of bed.

After getting dressed in proper cloths I headed down stairs and into the kitchen. I quickly raided the cupboards and fridge, looking for something simple for breakfast, then left the house. The sky outside still looked like it was twilight, but it always looked like that, hence the name Twilight Town.

The Struggle Tournament was taking place down in the sandlot so I decided to go check it out for a moment. The first round had just ended when I arrived and my friend Mark ran up to me as I walked into the sandlot.

"Hey Ials, you just missed my sweet victory." Mark said, looking pleased with himself.

"Congrats. Sorry I missed that, I just got up actually." I told him, yawning a bit.

"No problem man, I got another match later. You better be here for that, I'm going to prove that I'm the best here."

I laughed. "Oh yeah, I wouldn't want to miss that. I'll see you later than." I replied before leaving the sandlot.

Everyone was down in the sandlot now watching the Struggle matches, so the streets were empty. All the shops were closed as well. I was the only one out walking through the town. I closed my eyes and placed my hands behind my head as I walked, knowing the area well enough that I didn't need to see where I was going at the moment. My eyes flew open as my foot collided with something and I fell to the ground. I looked around, pushing myself up off the ground, but there was nothing there. As I stood up and dusted myself off, a group of heartless appeared around me. They circled around me, getting closer and closer. One jumped at me and I punched it away, but I couldn't fight them all. Suddenly I was completely surrounded by the shadows and a pool of darkness formed at my feet. I fell through the dark pool as the heartless went to attack and then there was nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Jab, jab."

Something, or more like someone, was poking me in the side. I wasn't fully awake yet so my eyes wouldn't open for me to see where I was or what the source of the pain in my side was.

"Xali, stop that."

"Hey, I'm the boss here Dax. I'll do what I want."

There was a male and a female present, where ever I was. I guessed that the female was the source of the poking.

"Where did you even get that stick anyways?"

"Found it."

"Well you shouldn't be jabbing him in the side like that."

"But he needs to wake up."

There was another jab to my side. I finally opened my eyes and looked up at the two people who were leaning over me. The female had long reddish purple hair and similar coloured eyes, while the male had short red hair with red eyes. They were both wearing a long black cloak with interesting markings on it.

"Hi." The female, 'Xali', greeted. "I'm Xalixse, and that's Daxlien." She added, pointing to herself then to the male beside her.

"N-nice to meet you, I'm Ials."

"Ials…I-A-L-S, right?" Xalixse asked.

I nodded in response.

"Hmm…" She seemed to be deep in thought for a moment. "Ah, I got it. Salix!"

I looked at her, rather confused. Daxlien shook his head at her, and then looked over at me.

"It's nice to meet you Ials. Welcome to Organization D." He stated.

"Organization D?" I questioned, still confused.

Xalixse moved a bit and pointed to the sign on the wall behind her.

"…An organization for heartless… You're both heartless?"

"Yeah, and if you haven't noticed yet, so are you." Daxlien replied.

"What? I can't be a heartless…"

"Well, you are. Just look at the back of your hands." Xalixse stated.

I looked down at my hands to see the heartless symbol tattooed on the back of my hands.

"Welcome to Organization D. Your new name shall be Salix, you get your own tower which is where you'll sleep, and you get one of these funky cloaks too." Xalixse explained. "That is if you want to join us. Not like you have anywhere else to go now that you're a heartless. And we could really use more members since it's just me and Dax at the moment."

I thought about what she was saying for a moment. How could I have become a heartless? And if I was, how come I hadn't turned into a shadow?

I guess this girl was right, if I was a heartless I had no where to go.

"Alright, it doesn't seem like I have much choice, so I'll join your organization."

"Perfect!" Xalixse exclaimed, a smile forming on her face as she stood up. "Welcome aboard number III."

Daxlien stood up as well and the two of them began to walk away.

"Feel free to look around, find yourself a room while you're at it." Xalixse called back.

I quickly got up off the floor and then began to wander around the place that was now to be my home. I soon came across a hallway that led to the towers on the east side of the building, where my room would soon be located. The first door in the hallway was black with what looked like swirling black shadows painted around the outside. Xalixse's name was scrawled on the door in white italics. The next door was similar, though around it the black that'd been painted looked more like an aura, also the name Daxlien had been carved into the black door with something sharp.

I moved on to the next door to find it was empty and white, almost blending in with the walls. I reached out for the door handle and when I touched it the door glowed for a moment then changed. The door turned extremely dark red, almost black, while yellow and orange paint spread out around it in a pattern that looked like solar flares. My new name, Salix, appeared on the door written in the same color as the flares around the door.

I hesitated for a moment, then opened the door and walked into the tower. Behind the door there was a spiral staircase that led up to my new bedroom. The room was basically in the same style as the door. Solar colors and patterns, though more dark than bright. There was a mirror on the wall to my right and I looked in it to see that my appearance had change slightly. My light brown, almost blonde hair was now brown and my eyes, which had once been green, were now brown as well.

After checking out the room a bit I headed back down the stairs and looked around the building some more. I ran into Daxlien in a room that looked like a library. The walls were lined with books and there were a few chairs to sit in.

"This place is pretty big.

Daxlien looked up at me. "Yeah, it took us awhile to explore the whole place."

I nodded slowly. "What's with the towers? When I touched the door handle the whole door changed and I'm guessing the rooms inside did too."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. The tower changes depending on the person. It adapts to your new powers and what sort of things you like. Did you look at Xalixse's and my own door?"

"Yeah, I did. They both seemed rather dark actually."

He nodded. "Xalixse has power over darkness, though her personality often doesn't reflect that." He laughed a bit before continuing. "So her door is surrounded by shadows and her room is based around the same theme, it's also filled with whatever she enjoys, like books and artistic tools. My room is based around my power over gravity, and it's adapted for any such time that the gravity in the room should disappear. So, what did your door show?"

"It's got a yellow and orange pattern around it that looks like solar flares and the door is dark red, almost black." I told him, thinking back to what the door looked like.

"Hmm…I'm guessing your powers involve the sun and solar energy. We'll have to test your powers a bit later."

I thought about what he was saying for a moment. "Solar powers…interesting…" I muttered. "Well, I'll see you later then Daxlien."

I then turned and left the room, receiving a wave from Daxlien as a form of goodbye.

* * *

There we go. Salix is a popular character of mine in fanfics, I use him in like everyone almost xD He's my imaginary big brother

Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading.


	3. Hollow Bastion Crisis

Hey everyone. So here's the next chapter, I hope it's good. I think I'm going to do some sketches of the characters and their doors, so look out for those in the start of one of the next chapters. I'll put them on my deviant art most likely. My user name is the same on everything, so feel free to look me up.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of the worlds, Organization XIII, heartless or any other of Square Enix's wonderful creations. I do claim Organization D, Misty City and any other characters or things I make up for this. I do wish I could claim Axel...**

* * *

Chapter 3: Hollow Bastion Crisis_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Addie/Dexida POV

_I wonder what I'll learn today… I don't really understand the workings of the heart, but then again, who does?_

The day had started out normal, like any other day. I woke from a dreamless sleep and got ready for work like every morning. Wearing a white lab coat over black pants and a red shirt, my light brunette hair pulled into a neat ponytail. I left the house and headed to my workplace, the castle that over looked the town of Radiant Garden. I worked as an assistant to Ansem the Wise, an elderly man who was trying to unlock the secrets of the heart, along with his six apprentices, who I'd never met.

I didn't really know much about his experiments, or what his apprentices were up to all day, but it didn't really interest me. I just needed a job and was glad to learn what I did being Ansem's assistant.

As I walked into Ansem's study he looked up at me. "Ah, Addie, there you are. I'm afraid I've been having some troubles with the experiments that have been going on in the basement with my apprentices. It's not good at all and I'd like you to take the day off since your services won't be need." He explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Well, I guess I'll just go home then. I hope everything works out alright." I replied, then turned around and walked out of the room.

"Well that was a waste of my time…"

I was half way home when the trouble started. I heard an explosion behind me and turned to see dust flowing away from the base of the castle. Then the screaming began.

People started running in all different directions, running from a danger that I didn't see. Strange glowing pink shapes began to fly into the air in the distance, and I soon realized that they were the hearts of the people who lived in the town. The hearts were flying into the air closer and closer to where I was standing. Less and less people were running past me and then I saw what was causing the trouble. A group of shadowy creatures appeared in the area where I was standing, crawling all over the place and attacking people. I stared at them for a moment then turned to run.

I managed to make it back to my house, not able to think of somewhere else to go, and locked the doors and windows as fast as I could. I stood, staring at the door for a minute, trying to think of what to do. I could hear the heartless around my house and then they started smashing into the door. I ran to the door, pushing against it to keep it closed, but I wasn't strong enough. The heartless burst through the door, pushing me back and onto the floor. I screamed as they pounced and suddenly everything was black.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, what a disaster."

"Yeah, it's pretty bad. I guess we're too late."

"Obviously. The place is a dump, why are we still here?"

"Boss's orders. Xali wants us to check it out; maybe there are some survivors or something."

My eyes slowly flickered open at the sound of the two male voices. I was staring up at the sky through a large hole where the roof of my house had been. I groaned in pain as I slowly sat up and looked around. My house was completely trashed, the roof collapsed, the doors and windows broken.

"Hey, Dax, over here, I found someone."

I looked over to the door to see a brunette boy standing there looking at me. A red haired boy soon appeared next to him, looking in the doorway at me as well.

"Nice find." The red head commented, walking past the brunette and over to me.

The brunette boy followed him and held out his hand to help me up off the ground. I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet.

"W-who're you?" I asked, looking at each male.

"My name is Salix." The brunette said. "And he's Daxlien."

"I'm Addie…"

Daxlien pulled out a piece of paper. "A-D-D-I-E…" He wrote down the letters of my name on the paper. "Hmm… aw forget it. Xali is better at this than me, I'll leave the names to her."

"We don't even know if she is one. We should make sure first." Salix stated, then turning his attention to me. "Could we see the back of your hands please?"

I stared at him, rather confused. "Umm, sure…" I muttered.

I lifted my hands up to find I was now wearing different clothing. I removed the white glove from my left hand and saw that there was a heart shaped symbol on the back of my hand. It looked just like the symbol on the front of the castle over the town.

"Heartless symbol, just like I thought." Daxlien said.

"Heartless?" I asked, still confused by what was going on.

"The creatures that attacked this town, they're called heartless. Though the ones that attacked here were just mindless creatures." Daxlien explained.

"We're also heartless, but we aren't mindless and we were hoping to get here in time to stop the heartless, but we were too late as you can see." Salix added. "And now, we'd like to ask you to come with us."

"Come with you? Why would I do that?" I questioned, taking a few steps away form them.

"Because you're a heartless now too. You've got the symbol on the back of your hand, just like us, and I'm guessing your appearance has changed as well." Salix told me, picking up a piece of glass that had been lying on the ground.

He held it in front of my face and I looked at my reflection. My hair was now blonde and though it was up in a ponytail still, it was in a different style. My eyes had also changed color, once blue, they were now red.

"What…" I muttered, taking a few more steps back. "I-I can't be a heartless…"

"Well you are. And we are Organization D, an organization of heartless, and we'd like you to join us. I mean, look around you, where else are you going to go?" Daxlien stated.

I looked around my destroyed home, then back at the two heartless boys. "Okay…I'll go with you."

"Good. Let's go then." Salix said, opening a portal of darkness beside him. "The boss will want to meet you as well."

Daxlien stepped through the portal first, and then I went through after him. It was strange going through the darkness for the first time, but it didn't last long and soon I was standing in an almost completely white hallway. Salix quickly stepped out behind me, then the two of them led me through the building and stopped outside a black door that had a swirling black pattern painted around it. Daxlien raised a fist and knocked on the door. A few seconds passed before the door opened and young woman poked her head out, looking at the group of us. She had purplish hair and eyes, and she couldn't have been older than 17 years old, making her younger than me.

"Oh, you found someone I see. Who's this?" She asked, stepping out of the doorway and into the hallway.

"This is Addie." Daxlien told her, handing her the piece of paper that he had written my name down on earlier.

"A-D-D-I-E…hmm…" She hummed as she thought about something. "Dexida works. So she's agreed to join us then?"

Daxlien nodded. "Yes, she has, that's why we brought her here."

"Right," She laughed slightly, rubbing the back of her head. "Anyways, I'm Xalixse; it's nice to meet you. Now that you're part of our organization you'll have to go by the name Dexida, you'll be staying in one of the towers in the building, where you will also find one of these cool looking cloaks." She said, tugging on the cloak she was wearing. "Also, you'll need to do some training, to figure out what powers you have and stuff. We've all done it and it's quite interesting actually. So, welcome number IV. You should go find yourself a room now."

Xalixse then turned around and walked back into the room she'd left. "Oh, Daxlien, I'd like to talk to you for a moment."

Salix turned to me and pulled me down the hallway as Daxlien followed Xalixse into the room. We passed by two more doors with interesting patterns around them before stopping in front of a plain white door.

"This'll be your room. Just touch the door handle and it'll adjust to your personal style and abilities." Salix said.

I looked at him and then back at the door. I reached out my hand and grabbed the handle. It glowed for a moment then slowly changed. The door's color changed to warm brown as green paint spiralled out around it, looking like plant vines. The name that Xalixse had given me, Dexida, squiggled across the front of the door in red.

"Wow…" I muttered in surprise.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. Looks like you've got some kind of earth like powers, judging by the color of your door and the design around it." Salix told me.

I looked over at him. "Really? I never pegged myself as a very earthy person…"

"You'll get to find more out about your powers once you start training though, so well see what your powers revolve around exactly." Salix said. "I'll see you around then Dexida."

"Kay…"

* * *

So, we got four memebers now. Dexida is a cool character actually. I quite like her, but the next chapter is my favourite character!

Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading.


	4. The Fire Flower

Hey everyone. So here's the next chapter, I hope it's good. I've been lazy lately with writing so sorry for the wait. I just finished playing Final Fantasy XII and it's depressing when I finish games. I freaking love that game!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of the worlds, Organization XIII, heartless or any other of Square Enix's wonderful creations. I do claim Organization D, Misty City and any other characters or things I make up for this. I do wish I could claim Axel...**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Fire Flower_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Allie/Lexlia POV

_How long has it been? 2 years now? Yeah, that sounds about right. 2 years since I arrived in this town…_

When I was 13 years old, the heartless invaded my home world, Radiant Garden. The next thing I knew, I'd woken up in Twilight Town. Ever since, I've lived in a hotel room in this small town.

Other than the occasional struggle tournament, this town was rather boring. How had I survived two years living here I wondered.

I'd been walking around the streets of this boring town early in the morning the day that things changed. Though you wouldn't be able to tell what time of day it was by the sky. No one else was up that early in the morning, so I was the only one out in the streets. The windows of closed stores displayed my reflection as I walked passed. I stopped and looked at my image in the glass, my own topaz eyes staring back at me. My golden brown hair was pulled into a messy braid, most of it hanging in a mess around my pale face. A few breaths escaped my ruby lips as I turned away from the window, having seen enough of that image that so many called beautiful.

What did the people in this town know? 'Oh Allie, don't you look so beautiful today' they would say. Not just one day, but everyday. They all only saw me for my looks, the boys all trying to hit on me and the girls all faking to be my friends. So I stayed isolated from them as much as I could, not bothering to play along in their games.

Don't judge a book by its cover is the saying right? Well they'd do right to listen to it. But I suppose they're right when they say I'm a rose. Go ahead and look but touch me and you'll get cut by my sharp thorns.

I sighed as I continued to walk through the town. Suddenly something caught my eye, a hole in the wall that led into the forest that surrounded the town. I'd heard that through the forest there was an old mansion, supposedly haunted. Without thinking about it, I turned and walked through the hole in the wall.

The forest was dark, but there was a clear path through it to a clearing. I moved quickly and stepped out into the clearing in front of an iron gate that surrounded the mansion. Walking up to the gate, I put a hand on one of the bars, pushing it slightly by accident. The gate swung open a bit and I slipped inside. I walked up to the front door of the house and was pleased to find the door was unlocked. I went inside to find quite a fancy looking entrance. I walked across the room, heading for the stairs on the right side of the room when I heard a noise behind me. I turned to see a soldier heartless standing behind me. I took a few steps towards it, and then suddenly I was surrounded by them. They quickly moved closer to me, a few of them grabbing at my arms. Darkness formed around my feet, pulling me under with the heartless still clinging to me. Then there was nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Isn't she gorgeous, looks like somebody beat the shit out of her."

"Oh that's nice Salix."

"What? It does. She's taken a real beating by the looks of it."

"Yeah, well we'll have to give her a potion once she wakes up. How'd she get here anyways?"

"Boss says the heartless brought her actually. Odd isn't it."

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around, spotting the two people standing over me immediately. One was a boy with brown hair that hung messily around his face and brown eyes and the other was a girl with long blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail and red eyes, both were wearing similar black cloaks with different coloured markings on each of them. The girl's cloak had jade markings and the boy's had orange.

I sat up as the boy held out his hand to help me up. I ignored it and pushed myself up off the floor. The boy held out his hand to me again, this time holding a bottle filled with a green substance that I recognized as a health potion. I took it from him and drank it.

"Who are you people? And where am I?" I asked them, tossing the bottle back to the boy.

"I'm Salix," The boy replied. "That's Dexida, and you're in the Organization D headquarters."

"Organization D? What's that?"

"It's an organization for greater heartless, and we'd like to offer you the chance to join us." Dexida stated.

"Why would you want me to join you? I'm not…Wait, are you saying that I'm a heartless now?"

A small mirror appeared in Dexida's hand and she held it up in front of my face. "Yes, you are a heartless. You've got the symbol on the back of your hands as well." She said as I looked at my reflection.

My golden brown locks where now fiery red, pulled back into a straight ponytail. Shining turquoise eyes now stared back at me, no longer my regular topaz. I small sigh of amazement escaped my pale rose lips as I continued examining my new look. Even my clothes had changes. In place of my mostly black attire was an emerald green shirt and shorts. Also there was a mask tied to one of the belt loops of the shorts. It was mostly white, with green patterns around the eyes and ruby red lips, along with green ribbons on the sides to tie it on. I ran my hand over the mask, and then noticed the heartless symbol on the back of my hands.

"So, will you join us then?" Dexida asked again.

I looked up at her and Salix. "Yes." I replied simply.

"Alright then, we'll need to take you to see the boss then." Salix added.

He turned and walked towards the only door in the room, Dexida waited for me to follow him before she followed as well. They led me down hallway after hallway until we stopped in front of a shadowy black door with the name Xalixse written on it. Salix knocked on the door twice and then a few seconds later the door opened. A girl stepped out from behind the door and into the hallway. She was wearing a cloak similar to the ones that Salix and Dexida were wearing. Her hair was purplish red and fell down past her shoulders, her bangs cut neatly over her eyes, but touching her nose in the center. Her eyes were purplish brown and were brightened by the black outlining of her eyelashes.

"Is this her?" The girl asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, she's agreed to join the organization." Salix stated.

"Good. Hi, I'm Xalixse." She told me. "Your name is?"

"Allie." I replied.

"A-L-I…"

"A-L-L-I-E." I interrupted, correcting her spelling of my name.

"Hmm…" She thought for a moment. "Lexlia, that'll do nicely. Everyone here gets a new name, a tower that will be your room, and one of these lovely cloaks. Oh and we'll need to start your training to find out what your powers are."

I nodded. "Alright, sounds good to me."

Xalixse smiled. "Go find yourself a room then." She said, then turned and walked back into her room.

Dexida and Salix then led me down the hall, passing three more doors that had interesting decorations around them. Dexida went into the brown door surrounded by vines, leaving just me and Salix. We stopped when we reached the last door in the hallway, which was plain white.

"Here's your room." Salix stated. "Just touch the handle and it will adjust to your personal style and abilities."

I nodded and reached out my hand to grab the handle of the door. When I did the door glowed brightly for a moment, and then began to change color. The door turned emerald green, looking more like stone then wood, and orange flames spun out around the door, a few of the flames taking the shape of roses. My new name also appeared on the door in black letters.

"Wow, that's interesting. I wonder what your powers will be." Salix commented.

"Fire…my powers revolve around fire. My favourite color is green, and red flames would look to Christmas like, that's why they're orange." I explained.

"How can you tell? The rest of us didn't know our powers when we first joined." Salix questioned.

"I'm not sure. I can just tell. Like the boss, Xalixse, her powers revolve around shadows. Your powers revolve around the sun, and Dexida's involve the earth and plants." I told him.

"Hmm… that's an interesting power. What about Daxlien? He's got the tower next to Xalixse's." Salix added.

"Gravity I think. I can't sense his powers as well as the rest of you." I replied.

"You're right though. He has powers over gravity. He's not in the castle right now so that might be why you can't sense him as well." Salix stated.

I nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense."

"Well, that's a pretty handy power you have. You'll have to come with me next time I'm looking for new members." He said before turning to walk away. "I'll see you around Lexlia."

I waved a hand as a sign of goodbye before walking through my door.

* * *

Another of my favoourite members. Lexlia is a common character I use along with Salix.

Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!


	5. Sun and Ice

Hey everyone. So here's the next chapter, I hope it's good.

Anyone else played Final Fantasy XII? I'm still in my depressed, I-can't-believe-it's-over stage. I MISS THE SEXY SKY PIRATE T-T

Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of the worlds, Organization XIII, heartless or any other of Square Enix's wonderful creations. I do claim Organization D, Misty City and any other characters or things I make up for this. I do wish I could claim Axel...**

* * *

Chapter 5: Sun and Ice_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Kira/Karix POV

_Just another boring day at work…__ I wish something would change already._

I sighed as I walked out into the cool night air of the second district. Working at the hotel in Traverse Town could be rather boring at times, though the pay was good and it had its moments of interest, like when an interesting costumer would come by.

Pushing the rather large door open, I stepped into the first district. I walked over to the right of the item shop and jumped down into the alley way between it and the weapons shop. I then walked over to the stairs and slid down the railing, heading towards the café. Landing on my feet at the bottom of the steps, I looked over and saw someone sitting alone at one of the tables in the café. It was a boy, he had short brown hair and brown eyes, and he was wearing a white shirt and black pants. He seemed kind of dressy for someone sitting alone in the café I thought, looking at my own outfit which consisted of a black sweater and a burgundy skirt.

He looked up at me as I walked over to the café and sat down at a table against the wall. I stared down at the table for a moment before meeting his gaze.

"Hi." He greeted.

"Hey." I mumbled in response.

Suddenly he was up from his table and sitting across from me.

"I'm Salix." He added, holding out his hand.

I hesitated a moment, then shook it. "My name's Kira."

"Nice to meet you Kira." Salix said, putting his hand back down on the table. "So, you live here in Traverse Town then?"

I nodded. "Yes. And you? I've never seen you around here before."

He shook his head. "No. I live in a different world, far away from here."

"Cool. We actually get quite a few people here who come from other worlds. You're welcome to stay at the hotel here. I work there so I'd be able to get you a room."

"Oh, well thank you, but I'm not planning on staying here long. I'll be gone by tomorrow morning I suspect."

"Ah, I see. Why so soon?"

"I've just been travelling around lately, not staying in one place long."

"Well, if you're not in a hurry to go somewhere, why not stay here for a little while." I suggested.

He smiled at me slightly. "We'll see."

The two of us sat there and talked for hours, not really paying any mind to the time. I was surprised when I looked at my watch to find it was past midnight.

"Oh my god, we've been out here for like 5 hours. It's 1 in the morning." I told Salix.

He laughed. "Wow, time sure flies when you don't want it to. Will you be leaving then?"

I looked back up at him. "I don't want to really. So I'll stay if you do."

He smiled again. "Well I can't stay to much longer, like I said, I have to get going."

"Couldn't you stay just one more day?" I pleaded more than asked.

"No, I'm sorry." He shook his head. "I just got an idea though. How about you come with me. You said you were bored in this town, so why not."

"Well, I, uh…" I thought about it for moment. "Sure, I'd love to come with you."

"Great." He said, standing up from the table and holding his hand out for me. "Shall we get going then?"

I smiled and took his hand. "Lead the way."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Salix, what are you doing?" I asked, looking up at him from where I sat on the ground.

He was pacing back and forth, thinking about something.

"I'm just wondering if we should go back to the Organization D headquarters..." He replied. "You know, now that you're a heartless and all."

"Hmm, I see. I don't see why not." I said. "I need to meet the boss and everything right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, Xalixse will need to give you a name as well."

"Exactly. So we should get going. There's no reason not to go. I mean you only left because you were bored and felt like exploring for awhile right?"

"Yeah, that's true. I guess we'll go back then." He agreed, now stopping the pacing.

He held out his hand and opened a portal into the darkness, which we both stepped through. We walked out into a white hallway with a black floor. Salix led me through the halls, eventually stopping at a black door with the name Xalixse on it. He raised his fist and knocked a few times. A purple haired girl came to the door after a few seconds.

"Salix, it's good to see you again." She said, stepping out into the hall. "And who's this?"

"This is Kira. I met her in Traverse Town and she's a heartless now so I figured I'd bring her here." Salix told the girl.

"Alright, but I want to talk to you later about why you've been gone for a year without telling anyone anything." She told him, then turned towards me. "Kira, it's nice to meet you, I'm Xalixse, the leader of Organization D."

"It's nice to meet you Xalixse. The name's spelt K-I-R-A just so you know." I told her.

"Thanks." She nodded, then began to think of a name for me. "Karix. That'll be your new name. Now, Salix, go find her a tower then return here."

"Alright. Let's go then Karix." Salix said, leading me down the hallway as Xalixse went back into her tower.

We passed four other doors with interesting patterns on them like Xalixse's had. I spotted Salix's door when we passed it, dark red with solar flares around it. We reached the end of the hallway and turned right into a similar hall, except all the doors here were white. Salix stopped in front of the first white door.

"Here we are. This is your tower." He told me. "Just touch the door handle and it'll adjust to your style and abilities."

I reached out for the handle and as I touched it the door glowed. The door barely changed color, turning an icy blue, while paint spiralled out around the door like ice crystals. The name Karix appeared on the door as well.

"Wow, that's amazing…" I muttered, watching the door change.

"Salix!"

We both turned to see a girl with fiery red hair walking down the hall towards us.

"Lexlia, it's good to see you again." Salix greeted her.

"Like wise. You get all your exploring done?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yup. Thanks for not saying anything to the boss by the way."

"It's no problem."

"Oh, this is Karix by the way. She's a new member of the organization now."

Lexlia looked over at me and smiled. "Nice to meet you Karix. I'm Lexlia. Oh wow, she'll be fun. Ice powers I see."

"I have ice powers?"

Lexlia nodded. "Yeah. Kind of funny that Salix is the one that found you. Not a very good mix, sun and ice." She laughed lightly before walking away. "I'll see you later."

* * *

Alrighty, now we're up to six members! I know a lot of them are females, but you know, females need love too and the Orgy is all males except for Larxene (and Xion) so I felt it was necessary to stick in some more girlies. There are actually so few girl characters in Kingdom Hearts when you really look at it. Kairi, Namine, Olette, Larxene, Xion, Aqua(when BBS comes out)... not counting the final fantasy girls, that's not alot.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!


	6. Roses are Empty

Its been a while since I updated! So here's another chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of the worlds, Organization XIII, heartless or any other of Square Enix's wonderful creations. I do claim Organization D, Misty City and any other characters or things I make up for this. I do wish I could claim Axel...**

* * *

Chapter 6: Roses are Empty Rose/Xeros POV

_How empty this world is…_

I walked slowly down the empty roads of the city known as Misty City. It was late at night, though it was always dark here so it didn't make a difference. Snow fell lightly from the sky above, melting as it hit the ground. There was a light wind that tossed my long black hair around. My almost lifeless silver eyes stared off into the distance, only seeing fog. I stopped near the side of the road, leaning against the fence that lined the roads.

This place was so empty to me. Sure, there were tons of people in the city, but I paid no mind to them, as they did the same to me. I didn't belong with them.

I sighed, a cloud of breath escaping my lips as I did. I leaned back, staring up at the cloudless sky, where the stars sparkled brightly. It was sort of dangerous, being out this late alone and without anyone knowing where I was. There were plenty of heartless around Misty City, so I was pretty much asking for trouble by deciding to go for a walk that night. And that was exactly what I was going to get. No matter what, somehow I would've ended up there, surrounded by heartless.

Looking down from the sky I found myself standing in the center of a circle of neoshadows, their bright yellow eyes staring at me.

In that moment, staring into the eyes of the heartless, many thoughts ran through my mind.

_Was this supposed to happen? Is this all my life has been leading up to? A quick death by the heartless, my heart destined to return to the darkness from whence it came. What a waste of time, why had I droned on through this boring life if this was all it would amount to. Honestly, why had the heartless waited until this moment to end this sad excuse for an existence? Why couldn't they have just taken me when my parents had died? That would have been the perfect time, since that's when this emptiness began. During the horrible accident that had killed everyone I loved. Why had I survived, just to end up here, my life about to be ended by the creatures that surrounded me?_

Suddenly the heartless pounced, pinning me to the ground. Darkness began to surround me, pulling me into the nothingness that was no more than what I expected.

_What was the point…_

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

"See, I told you I sensed something when we arrived here."

"I didn't argue. How long do you think she's been like this?"

"We won't know until she wakes up, will we."

"Smart mouth…"

"What?"

"What's her aura like?"

"Nothing…it's like her aura is a void around her."

"So she's got powers over nothingness?"

"Yeah, training her is going to be interesting."

My eyes flickered open after listening to a bit of this conversation. I looked up at the two girls that were standing over me. The first one had fiery red hair and green eyes while the second one had black hair and brown eyes. Both were wearing similar long black cloaks.

"Hi. I'm Lexlia, and this is Karix." The red head stated, pointing to her companion.

I sat up slowly and they helped me to my feet. "I'm Rose, nice to meet you…"

"So, let's cut to the chase. We're from a group known as Organization D, which is made up of greater heartless like ourselves, and we'd like you to join us." Lexlia explained.

"And before you ask, yes you are a heartless now. Just look in the mirror and you'll notice your appearance has changed and you've got the heartless symbol on the back of your hands." Karix added, holding up a mirror in front of my face.

She was right, my appearance had changed, not much, but it had. My hair was still black, but a different shade of black, and it was in a different style. Also my once dull silver eyes were now deep brown. My outfit had also changed. At first I'd been wearing my black school uniform and now I was dressed in a black skirt and sleeve-less shirt, with stripped stockings and black shoes. And sure enough, the red heartless symbol was stamped onto the back of my hands.

"So, this Organization D, you want me to join just because I'm a heartless?"

"Yup. Do you really have anywhere else to go?" Lexlia replied.

I stared at her a moment. "No…I don't."

"Great, then let's go see the boss." Karix added, opening a portal of darkness.

Lexlia jumped through, then Karix waited for me to go through before following as well. I stepped through the portal and found myself in a hallway with white walls and a black floor. Lexlia and Karix led me down the hallway and towards a shadowy black door. Lexlia stood in front of the door for a minute before raising her fist and knocking rather loudly multiple times. A girl came to the door after a few seconds, mumbling something to herself.

She looked up at Lexlia. "What is it?"

"We found a new member boss. Says her name is Rose." Lexlia stated.

"R-O-S-E…" The girl muttered, beginning to think about something. "Xeros, that'll be your new name now that you're one of us. My name is Xalixse, welcome to Organization D. Lexlia, Karix, please find her a tower and explain what she needs to know."

Xalixse then walked past us and down the hallway, turning at the first corner and disappearing. Lexlia and Karix began walking down the hallway, leading me past some rather interestingly decorated doors. We turned right at the end and pasted one last door before stopping in front of a plain white one.

"Touch the door handle and it'll adjust to your personal style and abilities." Karix said.

I grabbed the silver door handle and the door began to glow. The door disappeared; in its place was something that resembled a dark portal like the one we'd arrived here in. Around the door different shades of red paint spiralled out in strange patterns. The paint also spelled out the name Xeros above the door.

"Wow…" I muttered.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. Well, we'll leave you to check out your room and explore a bit. You'll probably meet some of the other members as you explore, there are 7 of us now, including yourself." Lexlia explained before she and Karix disappeared.

* * *

So until I've introduced all of the Organization D members, each chapter will be an introduction to each character. Can't wait to get out of that _ Hope there are still people reading.


End file.
